The Sacrifice Of A Priestess
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: It would seem time has yet again to repeat itself . This time it's not Involving Kikyo nor Inuyasha,well not directly.Though certain circumstances lead Kagome down a path that finds herself in the same situation as Kikyo and Inuyasha..more inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Sacrifice Of A Priestess

Summary

By Inuyashas Yokai

*** I do not own Inuyasha ,nor any of the original story or characters, I just love to play Buddha and help them achieve enlightenment through my eyes. ***

The Sacrifice of a Priestess is a scroll documenting the accounts of when the fates pushes her hands to force herself to submit to the will of another to save one's life . Now Kagome realizes the ultimate sacrifice of the heart to uphold her word of honor to another. Kagome finding herself trapped within the same situation as Inuyasha with Kikyo ,with no options to back out, but with different stakes. On the

other hand, Inuyasha ,the life that was spared feels the ultimate anguish that is now shared between the thin thread of fate that ties, bonding the two ,together . As events play out toward the end of two honorable promises, another gets broken . A state of conscious arises, tearing the threads of fate around them ,as a choice must be to accept the deceived notions of the lies twisted and created

by the Shikon , carrying out the sacrifices of their words, of past obligations. Otherwise, abandoning the past ,fighting for the hopes of the forbidden love they desire ,to exist in their future...


	2. Chapter 2

The Sacrifice Of A Priestess

Scroll One A Priestess's Heart and Her Sacrifice

By Inuyashas Youkai

After the young girl from the past returned early from the future , to reunite with her friends of the past, a means of a surprise ,to continue their quest for the shards ,and to defeat their common enemy was nighttime as she strolled past the tree of ages and onto the path to Kaede's village .

Upon arriving she saw her friends settling in around the campfire. The forms of Sango ,Miroku, Shippo,Kirara, and Inuyashas shadows came into view as she approached them . Upon closer examination ,Kagome noticed another form standing next to the Hanyou , upon realization as to who it was, a lump grew within her throat. She knew immediately who it was , the knowledge caused her chest restrict andher heart to contract forcefully.

Sango noticed Kagome first ,squealing her appreciation for her friends early return, Kagome's excitement was some what mutual, except for the unexpected guest. Soon though the others followed in turn to happily welcome Kagome back from her time in the past ,well that is except for two.

Kikyo and Inuyasha ,turned to see what brought out the chaotic upturn of events that followed , upon this, a series of emotion played out upon their their faces. The hanyou's was well guarded with the exception of a mild look of surprise ,then his face returned to the look of indifference , as he as of late gave her,and thus Kagome was getting accustomed to. Kikyo looked on with a glare of hatred as she stared at the poorly made copy ,as Kagome laughed with her friends ,while making their way towards the fire.

Kagome seemed to be wrapped around her friends like a blanket as she limited her contact with the others excluding the two. Though in politeness ,the young priestess did nod pleasantly in acknowledgment as they hesitantly returned. In the passing moments ,Inuyasha and Kikyo made movement to stand,excusing themselves from the friendly celebration,towards a area unknown.

Leaving the five remaining friends ,with their animated conversations,and a hidden surprise from Kagome's world ,just itching to be reached down into her bag and pulled out a aged bottle ofsake from the depths of her backpack . The priestess from the past had occasionally brought back the fun,with a quenching drink to enjoy while the hanyou was away on his exploits with another known Miko.

The rest of the group felt it was her way of coping or numbing the situation. Sango and Miroku knew it wasn't a good habitual road to travel on ,but with word from Kagome ,it was more as a escape for all of them from the stresses of their mission,and a break if you will. This they could except ,it didn't happen very often now as Kagome wasn't able to return to her time anymore , as much as she would've liked.

The last time,Kagome endulged was three months ago ,not that it was the hanyou's doing .The cause was just that in the travels of their quest didn't always lead Kagome around the well,and give the opportunity where she could go back. Luckily though, this was not one of these times,as Kagome took out the glasses for the three of them ,as Kirara and Shippo retired shorty after the Inuyasha and Kikyo departed.

That fact remained as a good thing because this they were willing to keep this secret from anyone else to their graves ,including from Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku , and Kagome ,with most of the bottle finished but a glass for each , in turn rose their glasses for a toast. In a slurred butdetermined voice ,Miroku made the last toast .

"I would like to make this toast for Kagome,her heart "Miroku began

This made Kagome gasp from her stupor in acknowledgment of her name spoken ,in regards to her heart. Thus ,the Monk shook his head at her reaction and continued.

"Kagome ,regardless what you think , you are loved, and even though the one who will not benamed at this event doesn't realize , how special you are ,we do . We only hope that someday you may be blessed to find someone who feels the same about you that we do" Miroku finished by saying "cheers".

A few hours later she found the monk out cold as well as the exterminator in a position ,that made Kagome only wished she had a camera for .The two were in a awkward spooning position with Miroku's fingers splayed on the rump of her ass,and Sango's hand fisting a clump of his hair.

"Huh, it even happens in their sleep",then she took a snapshot, suddenly remembering her camerain her cell.

' I will keep a hold onto this for later use ,I might need it later' Kagome silently affirmed.

Suddenly disturbed from her thoughts ,Kagome had heard the silent movement coming from within the forest, and confusion grew as to whether the elements of the sake had anything to do with it .Nevertheless she felt the need to check it out as her friends weren't able too ,protect themselves. Kagome gathered her bow and arrows quickly,as she rose and slowly traveled to the origin, and towards where believed the noise was coming from.

As fate would have it, there were two forms causing it and later coming a third noisemaker. The first two brought tears of agony as she watched the scene playing out in front of her . No matter how inebriated ,the now distraught Kagome had became, the events brought the various hidden emotions in her eyes. No matter what Kagome had done to forget she could never hide from the hurt, desperation, and despair that she now one who she gave her heart and soul too rejected it once again for another, it was a sight Kagome should be used to ,but it still hurt.

The latter person coming into the scene from behind,interrupted her present thoughts. It was luckily for the miko , that his presence was forcing her away from the sight in front of her ,and with his guarded voice of indifference, a question flowed from his pursed tearful eyes ,she turned towards the familiar estranged voice with chills down his spine. Upon seeing his moon shaped marking on his forehead ,confirming her suspicions. Kagome looked at him in wonder ,for clarification as to what he asking of her.

Kagome quickly found her the shallowest of voices as to appear brave in his presence in questioning him of the answer he sought. It was a failed attempt as her voice came as a muted whisper, though he heard her just fine. Sesshomeru,with annoyance spoke with his tongue, repeatingly spewing out what he said once before again. It was a voice that was laced with spite and venom over what he felt she wasn't listening to ,the first time but he was ignored.

" Miko,my curiosity has me questioning your misplaced loyalties as to why you, while that my hanyou brother has clearly rejected you for the clay pot ,willing to die for her ,thus following her to hell, you insist on following him as well. Do you wish to die with him, knowing that you will be in hell alone?"

Kagome held back the quick flare of anger inside her realizing it was only a question ,though the truth in the matter was shown.

'Did she want to die?'

'No .. '

Even though that it hurt deeply watching the tryst's between Kikyo and her beloved hanyou, and though it hurt her to watch as she was frozen to move against it . Yet she still set herself up for it, and to herself she wandered...

'why?'

Kagome's only conclusion to her thoughts was that she wanted for Inuyasha to live ,not to go to hell for Kikyo, she wanted him to be happy. So she returned to Sesshomeru's gaze impatiently awaiting her answer, ,Kagome found that she was frozen in fear,from the look that he gave towards her.. In her eyes ,the Taiyoukai found his answer within her chocolate depths,It wasn't what he desired but it gave reason to believe of the cause of her actions.

'She was in love with his brother' Sesshomeru thought

"Hmm , so it is true ,do you think that it would matter either way ,if he knew ,he still chose death with the other." Sesshomeru started aloud

"Not if I can help it,he won't!"Kagome found it within herself to spat at Inuyasha's brother Sesshomeru

This outburst surprised the Taiyoukai somewhat, though he never let the likes of this human know that.

"So you think in your infinite power you can stop him,preventing that of what he wants?"

"I just want him to be alive with whomever he chooses ,to be happy."

The Taiyoukai was indeed puzzled again by the young priestess that stood in his presence .Thus he knew that she was special ,not that he had any feeling toward her but as a worthy Allie within his midst ,and maybe just maybe he could use this to his advantage. Sesshomeru , looked passively at the Miko in ignorance as he spoke again.

"If you were to gain this what would you give up ,for this Sesshomeru to gain in order to summon me to grant this to you."

Kagome was stunned and slightly panicked over his deeper within her heart was replaced with determination to help that of her hanyou. The woman thought over her options now that she was sure that as of yet the emotionless lord with the stick up his ass ,didn't want to harm her.

'why is he wanting to help me and the bigger question,What does he want in return? No matter, if I know that Inuyasha will not die with Naraku, Sesshomeru will not kill him, and Kikyo wouldn't take him to hell ,then whatever he desired of me ,then so be it.'

Kagome readjusted her sights in complete seriousness and honesty towards the unfeeling Taiyoukai. Reaffirming her of her deepest desire to keep the hanyou save and whatever she had to in trade couldn't be at all bad if considering what would happen doing nothing. Steeling herself once again with a deep breath drawn into her chest,and lastly bringing her puffy eyes to face Sesshomeru.

" Sesshomeru, If you could grant Inuyasha's safety, I offer and bear to you my life, to do with it as you may please"

This answer that Sessomeru received from the Miko ,as he turned away from her, a slight smile forming from his cold ideas forming in his head of how this woman would best suit him in the defeat of Naraku. Each one becoming one sinister than the last,not that he was evil in nature, but the miko with the strong powers of a priestess just gave herself to him,and in it to do with her whatever he wishes.

" Very well Miko I will take your word as it has been written in stone. I'd expect you to uphold your end with honor or face the dire consequences .Be assured that the hanyou will not face death. I will come for you in two days to discuss the details of our arrangement."

'Now with her at my side ,I can assure victory over Naraku and restore my kingdom.'Sesshomeru thought as he left the scene .

The stoic lord leaving a withdrawn Miko in his wake,now allowing herself to wander back towards the village. Kagome fell to her knees at the entrance of Kaede's hut , collapsing from the weight now plundering upon her .

'Now , I can die in peace knowing that he will be safe. ...Inuyasha...this is my gift to you..please don't waste it', was Kagome's last thought till unconsciousness found her...

' For in essence Kagome traded his death ,for hers...'

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Sacrifice Of a Priestess

Scroll 2 The Life After

By Inuyashas Youkai

In the morning rays ,Kagome was awoken with the lingering hangover that resulted from last night's activities. She looked around the supposed campsite ,finding that Kagome was no longer where she left herself the night before, she now found herself within the hut ,tucked in with a certain hanyou's haori. Panic overtook her for a moment as Sango comforted her

"Don't worry Kagome ,Miroku and myself found you outside the hut after I followed you last night , Inuyasha doesn't know anything other than you fell asleep" Sango Confirmed

Relief flowed through Kagome's veins, before a new worry wracked her , and it was if Sango followed her than she must know. With hesitant movement she turned towards her friend and caught the teary gaze she was returned with. Sango's face reddened with anger as her fist collided with the wall closest to Kagome, Kagome flinched with the words that followed.

" If you think that I am going to stand around and let you give up your life for for him, when he doesn't even show the same consideration ,leaving you behind ,to go to Kikyo ,You my dear are sorely mistaken"Sango yelled venomously as she left the hut in anger.

In the near vicinity Miroku and Shippo heard Sango scream and got up ,running to the direction of her call on high alert. At the hut finding Kagome slowly walking towards the hot spring where she knew that her friend,her sister had went. Kagome paid no mind to the monk of the kit coming in her direction, as she continued towards her path. A few yards away , a certain hanyou too, overheard the slayer's roar coming through the horizon.

Momentarily, freezing in his spot ,in determining if the sound of it warranted his presence ,for it didn't not sound like the familiar one he was used to hearing, when resulted from the monk's perverted ways. A short time later a a puff of smoke billowed in the skies from where he stood , it looked as it was near the hag's village .Inuyasha then decided that now he should probably make his presence known ,at least to check it out. So the hanyou said farewell to the Miko, Kikyo ,then without haste ran towards the village with one thought on his mind. Actually one person. Kagome

Kagome had just made it to the springs, when her path was thwarted with the presence of the seemingly heartless Taiyoukai ,Sesshomeru. The surprise visit was nothing but unexpected as a heavy gasp was released from her lips ,in attempts to regain the tempo of her heart willing it not to explode from the sudden event.

"Why Sesshomeru ,what pleasure do I have in this visit?" Kagome spat in anger brimmed with shock at his sudden appearance.

"This Sesshomeru ,has requested a word with the Miko Kagome ,to discuss the terms of our agreement and to be assured that you didn't have a change of heart" Sesshomeru stated seriously.

" No, Sesshomeru I have not . I " Kagome was interrupted as Sango came after the Taiyoukai with her Hirikotsu ,flying towards him ,thought with grace he stepped out of the projectile 's path.

" She might not have, but I will not let her do it ,not for that reason .Now leave Sesshomeru ,before I make sure that I won't miss. " Sango yelled .

The Taiyoukai, looked in annoyance at the slayer then landed his eyes on the Miko ," I require your presence Miko, May we go ,I Sesshomeru needs a word with you". Sesshomeru stated with the coldness that left Kagome frozen to the slayer with eyes that told her 'to stay please I will come back I promise'.

Sango started to follow ,though Miroku stopped her, by blocking her path by his arm." What is going on Sango?" Miroku asked. .

Sango huffed a sigh in defeat ,walking away from the scene,unfortunately only to have ran into the hanyou literally to only heighten her anger. Inuyasha asked if something was wrong though received nothing but a cold remark

" If you know what's good for you I would suggest that you stay away from me Inuyasha!" Sango growled,while continuing in the direction she was obviously heading .

Inuyasha flinched back and took a moment to decide if he should feel pissed off or possibly fearful,she has never jumped him,at least not like that. Inuyasha was redirected towards the quick footsteps trying to catch up with Sango and then Hanyou stopped him. "What the hell is going on, and what did you do to Sango that's got her undies in a bunch? The hanyou inquired of the perverted monk.

The monk's response was nothing more than disappointing, he didn't further know much more than he did earlier. " Honestly Inuyasha ,I do not know what is going on ,but I am notwhat upset Sango ",the monk stated .

Miroku ,then paused wondering if he should tell Inuyasha the little of what he knew. The monk took a deep breathe under the hanyou's scrutinizing gaze he felt maybe he should know ,maybe the hanyou could help ,as to shed some light on the issue.

"Inuyasha , I don't know exactly what drove Sango to hysterics , though I have a idea of what she was trying to prevent ,though I don't know as to why ,only that Sango was trying to prevent Kagome in meeting with your brother Sesshomeru." Miroku spoken with hesitation,not knowing if the decision to tell the hanyou was the right choice.

Afterward, he silently he left the scene, trekking towards the area where Sango went off to leaving the Hanyou stunned . Inuyasha couldn't fathom why his brother would come to meet Kagome, but somehow deep within his mind , he came up with the conclusion ,that whatever the reason it couldn't be good . This can't be good at all ...Inuyasha rose his nose to the the sky to search for Kagome's scent ,he found it to his dismay closely with Sesshomeru's. Though sensing she by their scent of their scent ,of Kagome's and her brother's,that the young Miko wasn't in no immediate danger . Inuyasha was about to dash towards their location,bit something stopped him, a shrill voice coming from behind him. Slowly he turned,and saw Sango ,with tears threatening to fall pooling in her brown orbs . The look of devastation and loss shining back at him shaking him too the core re turning him to his previous thought that the situation coming towards him definitely wasn't good.

Sango stumbled towards the immediate area the hanyou was standing frozen to as he seemed to be contemplating something with fear in his eyes,somehow knowing who it was concerning . If the tightening of his gut wasn't enough proof ,then was Sango allowed her lips to utter certainly was , because it left him with a sudden feeling of sudden loss.

"What ? ", Inuyasha stuttered ,in utter disbelief as to what his ears were hearing ,at first he thought that they were playing tricks on him.

Though deep down even in denile, he knew they weren't , and his ears worked fine last time he checked . But just to make sure he looked up again to Sango's teary orbs that now seemingly looked to match his . Inuyasha, repeated fearfully his last statement ,the question looming over him, knowing the answer would soon throw him.

"Sango ,please tell me what's going on and what does it have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke softy ,silently begging her to tell him that she was going to say was a lie in the end .

Nevertheless ,in sensing what he hoped ,she shook her head slowly no ,then proceeded to speak ,while grasping to prevent the inevitable ,Sango would break her sisters trust , but it couldn't be helped ,she had to put a stop to this,if she could. Moments passed as she she steeled herself and spoke.

"Inuyasha , Do you love Kagome?" Sango asked then added No Bullshit hanyou " Sango threatened . Inuyasha froze. No answer . Nothing.

"Okay ,Inuyasha let me ask you something ,If you knew a certain Miko who you have gotten close too, who even loved you enough for you to find out that she was willing to trade her own life for yours, would you still abandon her to accompany Kikyo to hell?" Sango supplied

Inuyasha flinched at that ,because that was exactly what he thought she said .

"I don't know what interest your brother has with Kagome's life ,but they had reached a agreement your life for Kagome's . "the demonslayer explained

The hanyou's body began to shake violently while he attempted to reel in control of his body ,that was threateningly teetering on a thin thread , between where he was and the demon within ,summoning him to release him. Within a time following ,Inuyasha was able to calm but only slightly as his transformation had already begun. Sango noticed him looking at her with his crimson eyes ,while still having a small piece of amber left within. The slayer relaxed,at least to his next question .

"When did this happen?" ,was all Inuyasha said she found herself all uptight once more.

" The night she came back", was the only thing that came out from Sango before a flash of red left Miroku and Sango's eyes spinning dizzily from it's effect.

The hanyou even shoved Kikyo away from him as he left ,leaving her behind in his gust of dust. To what he might find he didn't know ,but whatever it was it be over his dead body if he let the thoughts that loomed in his head ,ever happen... Never ….

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Sacrifice Of A Priestess

Chapter Four Time Coming Of Age

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha dazedly walked with the odd bundle in his arms distracted by his own assumptions and thoughts to what had occurred in the events thus far. Halfway between the village Kagome began to stir in the hanyou's arms stunning him still where he stood .When she lifted to look at her his stare intensified ,boring deep into the girls eyes trying to determine if this beauty in his arms was Kagome, though she was beautiful before but as she was here and now ,her blood spoke to his,summoning his spirit. In a more sultry deep voice she called out his name ,feeling the confusion that he radiated in waves.

"Inu...Inuyasha?Kagome questioned as her fluffy triangular rose colored ears shifted from side to side to listen for anything out of place instinctually.

Upon recognition of her ears Inuyasha amazed of her sudden transformation lifted his calloused hand towards one of the appendages twitching

in apprehension to feel them flickering against his hand in proof to what he was seeing was in fact so.

"Inuyasha , what's wrong?"Kagome curiously asked.

"Um ...nothing Kagome...you just look you know ...different..But not in a bad way"Inuyasha hammered shyly out.

Kagome noticing the lightly tinted blush coming onto his cheekbones ,and wondered suspiciously as to what was warranting his strange behavior. She looked around her surroundings and found that in fact Inuyasha was holding her in a very affectionate manner and the goofy smile that was plastered face was slightly creeping her out.

"Um ..Inuyasha ,I think I can walk now if you want to put me down?" Kagome silently requested .

Inuyasha had thought about it for a moment and at his current state it might be just as well she walked on her own ,but he intended to remain at her side throughout the time that his brother gave his explanations. The hanyou also took note he might be able to observe the other changes that have come about until then. So with that decided wordlessly he had gently set the young miko down on her own two feet and walked with her the rest of the way back to Kaede and the others. In deep thought Inuyasha's main subject of striking confusion was :

'why when he had no interest in humans would he mate mark one? '

Yes Inuyasha's brother ,Sesshomeru would have a lot to answer for and he was no more impatient to find out as the new hanyou miko was getting.

Once the pair had arrived their companions stood there in awe as Inuyasha stood there with a newly transformed Kagome, with shocked and confused expressions on their faces. The first to arrive to embrace the miko was Sango ,though she had stopped only a few steps from Kagome.

"Kagome ,is that you? " Sango foolishly asked

"Who else would it be ? Why do I look that different?"Kagome wondered aloud.

In response to her question Sango grasped her hanyou hand while being mindful of the claws and led her to the hot spring ,to show her reflection. While Miroku and Inuyasha followed closely behind interested to see her reaction. Kagome had taken a deep breath shallowly seeing the air in her lungs was somehow lacking from nervousness,and soon found herself going through a panic attack in felt herself relax as she felt a clawed hand softly grasp her shoulder for comfort.

"Relax Kagome ,I am still here" Inuyasha whispered.

"Thank you Inuyasha " Kagome mumbled as she slowly looked down, a gasp escaping her as she glanced at the person staring back at her.

"I am supposing that this Sesshomeru needs to give an explanation hnnn?" Sesshomeru spoke loudly from behind ,attracting the attention of everyone in the area of the spring. While looking at the beings that now held his audience ,then his eyes resting on Kagome .

"Do you have any objections to this Sesshomeru speaking freely or would you like to speak in private?" Sesshomeru stated duly noting that the undead miko was within the gathering in the group.

Normally Sesshomeru wouldn't care but something he didn't care to acknowledge that woman as such ,for he didn't trust her as it was Inuyasha who spoke loudly, breaking the concentration of the young miko.

" Hell no Sesshomeru ,anything that concerns Kagome involves the rest of us!"Inuyasha yelled a little more out of frustration than needed arousing a little annoyance out of the little hanyou Kagome .

"What the Hell !" Kagome began to spat but was silenced by the youkai lord Sesshomeru hand.

" This Sesshomeru agrees with the miko that Kagome's present situation is not everyone's concern little brother."Sesshomeru spoke stoically.

"Maybe not..though Kagome may I please ? I know we haven't spoke since all of this happened the other day .I still need to have that discussion with you ...But I would like to still be there for you ..If you will let me?"Inuyasha confessed.

" How about this ,this Sesshomeru will discuss with Kagome in private and if she feels she would like to share it with you she will and I will answer any questions afterwords. " Sesshomeru offered.

"Yes please Sesshomeru, I agree with that notion I don't want to single anyone out ,even though it doesn't concern everyone here". Kagome stated to everyone openly.

Everyone nodded and started back to the village ,Inuyasha was last nodding but couldn't stop the muffled growl that escaped his lips gaining the attention of the other Miko Kikyo .Inuyasha shrugged it off ,at the time not really giving a shit ,then slightly giving her shoulder a slight rub in passing ,whispering :

"Please now that I will always be here...Kagome."

Kagome ,giving a silent nod to his statement,watching as she waited while everyone left the expanse of the surrounding area. After the area was cleared she looked to Sesshomeru as he sat against a nearby tree. Sesshomeru waited ,taking a few deep breaths the looked to the miko silently requesting his attention.

"First ,we have a agreement Kagome and in that agreement I felt it was necessary to mark you..It is not one that is shared by those of mates,it is a mark that is similar to by everything that constitutes a mate mark though except for the reason its given and the place its given .A mate mark is placed on the junction where the shoulder meats the neck as a pack mark like the one I gave you. Though where a pack mark is placed of the opposite side of where your heart lies,the mate mark is placed on the same side as the heart . You have pretty much have transformed on the outside and should be feeling our bond being complete in the next few days. You will out of this have squired all the attributes and qualities of this Sesshomeru and will need to acquire a weapon and sufficient training in the talents as well as the weapon you so receive .I am anticipating a trip to Totosai's lair to summon him a weapon for you.. Oh and this is for you , I hope you find this appropriate as I expect you to wear it from this day forth as you will be representing, as a Sister Lady Of The West"Sesshomeru finished allowing her to take the layered kimono out of its paper wrapping of its sheathing.

She soon looked at him slightly overwhelmed with the new information and demanding that if she was going to wear this than he would have to turn direction away from her so she could change ,while still discussing arrangements.

"So you mean ,when you said like pack you mean like family ?"Kagome questioned.

" I guess you look at it that way ,how do you fair the group in which you travel with miko?' Sesshomeru stated.

"I see them like family ,Lord Sesshomeru"Kagome answered.

"I see ,in your respect then it would be like family ,Lady Kagome."Sesshomeru replied.

"Okay , I am done .I guess we should head back then,I fathom we have alot of things to cover"Kagome spoken

"Indeed, though we shall set out first thing at dawn to Totosai's ,so be ready .I am going to take my leave to check on Rin ,though I will return tonight" Sesshomeru finalized before leading the way with the miko at his side back towards the village.

Once the two arrived they both had noticed their entrance hadn't been unnoticed,as Sango ,Miroku and Shippo stopped from their discussion around the fire,while it seems that the two had unintentionally disturbed the ongoing argument between Inuyasha and the older miko. Kagome waved her clawed hands in front of her with a blush to deter the attention that everyone had on her .

"Its okay ,I am okay guys go back to what you were doing. We will have plenty of time to chat later on before my trip to Totosai's". Kagome had said as she ascended up the hill towards the end of the village with Sesshomeru ,while listening of the precautions she herself should take until he returned.

Unbeknownst to them again they had a slight audience listening into the conversation ,though the pair conversing didn't seem to pay no mind.

"Now Kagome what ever you do ,do not allow yourself to let your emotions run away from you ,It could prove disastrous to those around you and to yourself because of my abilities handed to you though our bond and those that are attributable with you being hanyou. Keep this in mind. I will be off until tonight .Farewell Lady Kagome."

It was only after he disappeared into the skies that she turned around ,jumping in realization that she had company .Calming herself ,remembering what Sesshomeru had said,taking a few deep breaths then lifted her head to face her present company.

"Hello ,Inuyasha ..."Kagome stated

"Hiya Kagome ..may we talk know ?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure ,where would you want to go to talk ?"Kagome returned

Instead of answering Inuyasha took her by her clawed hand ,leading her down to the spring ,since it was the most private,but for good measure he threatened painful deaths to everyone back at camp if any of them dared to interrupt. Once there he had taken a moment to admire her for a moment before taking a seat .

" You know Kagome you are beautiful as a human ,though I find you quite irresistible as a hanyou " he softly spoke as he circled her before taking a seat.

A blush highlighted her cheekbones as deep as his Haori as she took a moment to calm herself noticing that a green stinky ooze began dripping from her fingers.

"I am sorry Inuyasha ,I am finding it difficult to control my emotions as your brother had warned and excuse the green" Kagome apologized

"So has my brother told you everything ?" Inuyasha had asked trying to urge her to continue.

" Yea I think so ,but before I tell you everything he said I need to know answers from you ,would you mind?"Kagome hesitantly asked .

"Shoot"Inuyasha replied.

"I noticed you have been acting strange lately towards me and I was wondering as to why ?Have I done something wrong? Kagome asked

"Ha , no on the cont-rare Kagome, If anyone has done something wrong then ...It's me. I have been stupid "Inuyasha spoke then with his hand stopped her when she tried to interrupt him.

"Please ,Kagome let me finish .I haven't been totally honest with you but then again I have never been good with these things ...For so long I have hidden from my feelings for you behind my duty .Before all of this happened, I had gotten to the point where I can't do this anymore Kagome. Now that everything's happened with you and my brother ,which is another thing we need to discuss this whole self sacrifice thing agreement that you made with him in the first place. I feel like I have already lost you Kagome .." Inuyasha then following her gasp coming from her lips took her gaze into his ,while he continued ."Do you understand?"Inuyasha said

"What about Kikyo?"Kagome asked

" Okay what about her? I don't love her not in the same way I do you,she doesn't even hold a light to you Kagome ,she never did,not for along time. I love you Kagome I always have, for awhile now ,I " Inuyasha poured his heart out when he felt a finger on his lips soon replaced by her lips claiming his in order to stop his rambling.

It only took a moment for him to respond to her kiss,deepening it ,with a raspy moan into her lips. Inuyasha enjoyed their interaction for a moment but before he took it to the next step he pulled away and shuddered from the separation.

"Wait what about Sesshomeru, is he not your mate?"Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome giggled then answered "No the mark given to me is more like a pack mark Inuyasha ".

Inuyasha nodded and listened to everything that his brother had informed her of regarding her condition.

"Well then Kagome I have only one question left for you" Inuyasha told her as her pulled her hand while urge her to stand .

"What's that,though I don't know what else there would be I told you everything that I know ?" Kagome answered.

" Kagome ,will you be my mate and my wife? Inuyasha asked a he pulled her into a loving embrace "

" Yes I believe that could be arranged " Kagome started before his lips crashed into hers in desperation for her to feel exactly how he felt.

This is how Sesshomeru found them nuzzled together in the moonlight sharing loving embraces and kisses.

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The Sacrifice of a Priestess

Chapter Five Enter Totosai And Myoga :Revelations

By Inuyashas Yokai

The early morning sun had risen ,the world around them slowly warming up to life . Kagome found herself waking with a start up in the high tree with Inuyasha ,it was a good thing that he had a very tight grip on her or else she would've almost met with one of her very own sit commands .She felt the thick presence of Sesshomeru within her soul and though she couldn't be for certain it seemed to her that her presence was requested, actually as strong as her feeling in her gut told her it was demanded. So in result, when she had failed to wake up the sleeping hanyou next to her,Kagome had to wiggle out of his embrace jumping out of their tree to the ground. It had appeared that I wasn't the only one who had a visitor,Inuyasha had as well.

"Well hello what pleasure do we have for your visit ,you wish to see Inuyasha ?Kagome inquired.

"Perhaps ,but I did want to have words with you as well, if I may?"Kikyo plainly said

"Oh ,well ya sure but I have to see Sesshomeru first but if you'll walk with me ,I could spare a few."Kagome answered.

"What I have to say will only take a minute,Kagome." Kikyo voiced.

In the next few minutes a voice in her head yelled 'Watch it' ,but it sounded like Sesshomeru she deducted after turning and finding Kikyo aiming one of her Sacred arrows in her direction.

Kagome had flipped backwards out of the arrows path. Then she had redirected her attention back towards the older Miko Kikyo.

" What is your problem Kikyo?" Kagome spat

" You don't know ,I guess it matters not ,but your my problem ,though one I am planning on rectifying."Kikyo shot out with words splaying pure hatred.

Sesshomeru had entered the scene ,to observe and to intervene if need be to do so.

"I don't want to hurt you Kikyo but this is definitely a bad time for me ,I don't have the control over my emotions as Inuyasha nor Sesshomeru possess so I would suggest

that you stop this madness before you get hurt " Kagome said as she noticed the poison again flowing from her fingertips ,but before should could reign in her raging temper from the threatening taunts she was tossing at her her eyes bled crimson ,noting her loss of control.

"Kagome fight it! " Sesshomeru commanded

" Kagome ! Oh Fuck !Kagome! Was the last voice she heard before all she had known was red .

"Inuyasha ,get Kikyo out of here now ,then come back cause I am going to need your help in reigning her back ." Sesshomeru yelled .

"Fine,don't have to tell me twice !" Inuyasha yelled back as he already had Kikyo and had taken back to Kaede .Before he left though...

"Kaede ,keep your sister here ,if she goes back and does something so stupid like that again I swear she's on her own ,and I have no qualms in telling that to Kagome the next time Kikyo pushes Kagome into a transformation. " Inuyasha threatened then rushed back to where Sesshomeru was attempting to calm his soon to be mate.

"When Inuyasha got there she had much progressed in her transformation and had Sesshomeru on a wild goose chase as Kagome thrashed about. Kagome appeared as a fully transformed dog like his brother Sesshomeru but only a tad smaller about as tall as Goshinboku and about as wide as Sesshomeru would be .

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomeru called as he gracefully landed next to his brother

"Sesshomeru ,so what's the plan ?"Inuyasha asked.

"First you tell me what your plans are with the big bad bitch before we proceed ?In addition you are going to either put that other miko in her place of have her removed because she is a knew hanyou ,so right now she is very unstable ,and she can be at risk for the same thing ,to lose herself "Sesshomeru Asked

"As for Kikyo ,I agree like I told her she was stupid and she was on her own if it were to happen again ,I had only agreed to move her as you say for Kagome's benefit. AS for that big bad bitch ,I fully intend to mate her as soon as possible "Inuyasha said as a matter of factually.

" Glad to hear it Inuyasha cause here's your chance ,While I pin her and reliterate my pack mark and her place ,you are going to mate mark her on the other side and hold it until she submits ".

Inuyasha nodded and didn't question the alpha ,figuring that he knew best and began to allow his transformation to occur ,while Sesshomeru willed his .Kagome at this time was in a get ready to pounce position as she suspiciously watched the the two approaching male demon dogs forcing a ferocious roar from her throat in warning. To her frustration and further maddening of her mood she voiced her anger to them noticing that they didn't heed her warning and allowed more growls grew more dangerous sounding as the next .

Sesshomeru approached her in his rather large form and began passing his growls displaying his discontentment for her disobedience. This was followed by Inuyasha on her right shadowing his brother's lead . By the mental count of three Sesshomeru had pounced and pinned the female down as both brothers were now in position, Sesshomeru On her left and Inuyasha on her right ,digging their claws into her shoulder to hold on to her as she thrashed herself about.

As another count of three passed at the same time their fangs fluidly sunk into her neck and beared down. The process didn't take long for her to submit as her body thrown to her side and her body shrunk to the her normal hanyou size, though she was unconscious . After they both had clotted the wounds with their tongue both brothers rose and nodded at a job well done .

"Lil' brother go tend to your mate ,then after she recovers we will head out to visit Totosai,to summon a weapon similar to yours to be made" Sesshomeru stated plainly while Inuyasha nodded his agreement,taking his mate to the Goshinboku tree to rest .

While she slept Inuyasha was somewhat humbled by her transcending form when she lost control ,which angered him that Kikyo had pushed Kagome that far. Knowing Kagome gave her a way out , to end it, though did Kikyo take it Noooooo ,the stupid bitch had to keep pushing and almost got herself killed,which hence would've killed Kagome . I will be sure to inform the next time she pulls that bullshit not to hesitate and letting Kikyo get the best of her ,because I wouldn't hold anything against her in the fact it was Kikyo's own stupidity.

Kagome had awoken feeling like she had drunk to much sake the night before as her head pounded and she responded with a painful whine. Inuyasha was alerted and awoken by her wakefulness as he gently stroked her back in small circles in attempt to offer comfort to his mate.

" Morning my big bad bitch ,sleep well?" Inuyasha inquired teasingly,while pecking her on the forehead.

" Uggggh like a rock ,though I feel like I been hit by a car , my head is throbbing"Kagome moaned .

"Its most likely from the dual bonding from Sesshomeru and myself that your feeling saiai" Inuyasha told.

"You mean we are mates and I wasn't in my right mind to even experience it ,I am

sorry koi"Kagome defended."

"What do you remember Kagome?"Inuyasha inquired .

" Um , to be honest Inuyasha ,not much and the stuff I try to remember is a foggy blur and the throb in my head increases every time I try to remember ,all I know is It had to do with altercation with Kikyo ,if she had only listened to me and backed off when I told her things wouldn't have gone so far. "Kagome recalled.

"Oh that reminds me ,Koi the next time you find yourself in that position ,where she does that shit again,I know why you resisted but next time don't if Kikyo is that stupid to pull that fucking bullshit once ,not getting the hint and tries it again . Do what you need to do do I give my permission as I gave her my warning I wont step in not like the last time ,and that was only for your benefit and that my brother had asked me I would've let her bring herself her own demise and it would be her own fault . " Inuyasha confided .

While chewing on some grass and herbs, that she pulled while talking ,as they were now on the ground level of Inuyashas Forest , she tried to ease the pain of her skull and the churning of her stomach. While glaring at her loving hanyou for whatever that he found funny ,while gazing at her.

"What's so funny ?"Kagome strengthened her glare as his laughter became more outright,causing her to growl in response.

" Nothing ..Koi..",Inuyasha replied as he closed the distance ,pulling her into a loving embrace then continued " It's just I love you ..Kagome your so adorable sometimes and now I am so happy to be with you and so I feel like laughing"then kissing her forehead.

"Uh huh sure Inuyasha ,though as much as I would like to just lay in your arms all day really I would but I think we better catch up with Sesshomeru and get going to Totosai's" Kagome supplied.

Pulling his mate's hand so her body would follow in the direction he scensed his brother and just nodding in response .

"Yea your right on both counts love , we need to consummate our mate hood ,and we need to get a sealing weapon ,so let us do both .We will go to Totosai's then ,after when we return we will finish our responsibilities for us as mates. It might even help ease the pain in your head ,at least the is what I hope."

They had finally found Sesshomeru back in the village just outside Kaede's hut ,obviously waiting but preoccupied, in acknowledging their scent, to keep watch over the older miko across the village,watching them. As they approached ,Inuyasha noticed his jumpiness to leave because he felt it too, not knowing what would happen ,but he definitely knew what could.

"Ready?" Sesshomeru's voice rang thru towards the hanyou couple.

"Already ahead of you ! Kagome stated clearly as she walked leaving the boys following her dust as she leapt ,though as she felt something didn't felt right ,as panic shook her she felt anger shaking her to the core as she felt another transformation take hold as she ran to the sight as Kikyo . 'Should have known' growling with her eyes bleeding crimson ,Kagome rose up while she somehow entranced Inuyasha to be trapped within her hold .

"Release him Kikyo ,I swear it I will not give you another choice before I pound you, cover me and grab Inuyasha for me she will know her place by the time I get done with her if she survives the pounding that is! "Kagome commanded while she readied her attack ,upon instinct she began to pull herself the momentum to bring her form into a 360 degree spin ,and with precision as to not hit Inuyasha she articulacy aimed the poison whip fused with her Miko powers at the older miko.

It was not originaly to kill her though just to hurt her enough to release Inuyasha , and to keep her out of commission for a while,hopefully she'd learn ,though she doubted it. The attack had a direct hit , leaving Sesshomeru to capture Inuyasha and take him out of the line of fire. Leaving Kikyo as foolish as she was injured on her right arm completely immobile for awhile enough to retreat as she allowed herself to fully transform to grab Inuyashas form and lightly tossing him on her back in a full run ,followed by Sesshomeru.

Inuyasha woke with a start yelling for Kagome ."Kagome ?" the hanyou looked around frantically searching until..

"I am right here under ya Inuyasha ,now I know how you feel when you carry me "Kagome finished with a light chuckle .

"I am so sorry Kagome , I know how hard it must be on you to transform "Inuyasha admitted fault

"Don't worry Inuyasha ,she did well in temporary harming Kikyo with perfectly executing the blades of blood and poison whip without loosing control,the only reason she is in the form she's in now is because ,she willed it own her own because she wanted to be the one to carry you...Stubborn woman".Sesshomeru supplied .

Feeling completely relived in her success he lightly caressed her ears ,then kissed her head to congratulated her in her victory.

" Good Job Kagome ,I am sorry I missed it " Inuyasha apologized

"Ah I have my doubts ,that she hasn't gotten the hint yet Inuyasha ,unfortunately for me but fortunately for you I am almost positive that you will get your chance and Sesshomeru thinks that I am stubborn . Ha ,I think it is her that is stubborn !" Kagome cheered

" No , Kagome my brother's right you are stubborn but I love my stubborn mate ,Kikyo is just brimming with ignorance and stupidity laced with hatred that she has become blind with it that's all . Though I rather take on my stubborn mate anyday over that all the time! Inuyasha explained.

"Hey guys we are almost there ,Kagome can you merge back into your hanyou form?" Sesshomeru asked

"I think so , I will give it a try once we land ." Kagome replied .

The trio landed ceremoniously well at least one of them as when Kagome landed she skidded and slightly lost her footing but soon recovered .

"I am sorry guys I guess I am not quite used to traveling on all four as of yet"Kagome spoken.

Although the motion had somewhat freaked Inuyasha and Sesshomeru out but they collectively understood her reasoning so they let it go, walking up with the transformed Hanyou Kagome ,with her tail waving to and fro, like it had a mind of it's own.

" Oi Totosai! The trio called slightly unnerving the old sword smith as he gave notice to the odd trio.

"Kagome ,is that you?" Totosai came then continued while he saw the nod of her head.

"My my lucky dogs you are to be apart of such a treasured creature ,what can I do you for today boys?"

"Wait a minute ,so you can tell of the bonds that Sesshomeru and myself now share with Kagome " Inuyasha spoke

" Yes , what type of demon do you take me for I am not a idiot ,I can also deduct that you must be here for a sword like yours Inuyasha for Kagome to seal her blood " .Totosai bragged .

"Ah Lady Kagome you taste lovely as ever " Myoga followed as a loud smack emerged out of nowhere ."Such is the life of a flee!"

"I see That you have been bonded by bonded by both demon lords and the Shikon ,how impressive you should feel very fortunate to have such odds ." Myoga continued.

"Okay my girl,open wide "Totosai beckoned ,causing both of the territorial demon lord to let forth a menacing growl ,the miko's glare however snapped them back to reality in realization as to what he had meant ,he needed a fang from her .

Hesitantly ,Kagome opened her mouth wide enough to give Totosai access so he could pull it. Once he did Kagome jumped up and stomped over outside roared loadly and punched the hardest thing that she could find which was a poor tree, in result knocking it over and splintering it.

" Okay Boys, your turn who's next and where did that girl go ?" Totosai asked.

"I am not exactly sure but judging by the large crash and roar a moment ago I guessing Kagome's outside blowing off some steam "Sesshomeru stated.

" Open wide Sesshomeru !" the sword smith said with a demented glee.

It was in short time that with mild complaining Totosai had snatched a fang from them as well .It was then he confirmed he had what he needed and mentioned to come back in five days and the sword that would suit the girl would be ready.

Till then they had to help keep Kagome's blood in check until the they had the sword that would help seal it to prevent transformation. It would definitely be a long few days especially if the Miko Kikyo had anything to do with it. So they decided to head to the Western Territory to wait until there answer arrived.

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The Sacrifice Of A Priestess

Chapter Six The Western Lands

By Inuyashas Youkai

When it normally took a week ,with their combined efforts travel time effortlessly took the three no time to approach the expanse where Sesshomeru's castle soon came into view. The eldest of the two brothers led them into the gates leading them on a luxurious and beautiful garden boardering the dirt path,filled with little delicate reaching the rather large arched wooden entrance ,and Sesshomeru opened the door and led the two following behind him inside. Immediately at his move to close the door Sesshomeru was all of a sudden combated by a screaming toad ,complaining of the rather annoying girl pestering him with her want to play house ,and his demands on his Lord's mercy to stop it. Following Jaken was a little girl that was the source of his torment,Rin skipped along to stop and greet Sesshomeru ,and then went about to chase the toad now wearing a dress,leaving Jaken's request's ignored.

Raising his hand to the side of him,Sesshomeru unemotionally led the two to Inuyasha's old room, gathering some proper attire for his brother and mate to wear on the way,and this was in efforts to get away from the horriedly awful sight that he was presented with a moment ago. The three made it thru the darkened wooden coridor in a wing of the castle appeared to not have been used in some time,and it was rightfully so because it hadn't . The last time people had even walked these halls besides the servants to routinely clean them,nobody had used these rooms since his brother and his mother Izayoi had resided here. Coming to the door that his brother Inuyasha and his mate would be using during their stay here,Sesshomeru paused. Slowly inlocking it to push the door open with a silent creak , Inuyasha nudged Kagome inside and then the boys followed after.

The room was exactly how Inuyasha had last seen it ,the walls were a light blush color that was simular to that of a florishing Sakura blossom, with delicate borders of petite white flowers with small leaves in a vine pattern.A large bed mat and light blue kneel pillows littered the nearby table in the middle of the room. Some things of his mother's and himself that were left here and abandoned after that hanyou painfully trying to forget the memories at what being in this room again after so long ,Inuyasha didn't notice his brother leaving them, because of the horrid feelings that brought forth with it .Placing his hands on a a windowsill with light blue covering's to check if they were still there ,smiling slightly as his clawed hands brushed across a cold metallic object .

Kagome from her current spot on the floor upon the bed mat,tempted to lay down as her body felt suddenly exausted all of a sudden,with the comfort of sleep luring her to lie down. Although watching the amused form of her mate with whatever that Inuyasha had discovered near the window and literally had his complete attention,and so she thought Kagome would take a nap and left Inuyasha with some peace. At this Kagome knew that Inuyasha is acting this way to deal with the past that haunted from so long ago to this day and if she was needed Inuyasha would only have to wake her to tell her so. The hanyou never did nothing to the sorts to suggest that he had anyway,at least to her knowledge. The only thing it seems that in the end, when the need called it ,judging by the way Kagome found him,was snuggling up to her ,and protecting her within his embrace.

Sometime during the night ,Kagome was awoken to soft whine's piercing into the darkened silence ,and her eyes fluttered open to see the hanyous eyes still closed and still appeared to be sleeping but tears slowly ran down his cheeks. The girl curled up into his strong arms wasn't sure how to comfort him but nevertheless lightly sttroked his ears tenderly and spoke gentle words about everthing being okay, she was here ,and that she loved him. When his twitching ears heard her words from her lips ,knowing it was that of his mate that lovingly uttered them ,Inuyasha relaxed once again for slumber to take him. Kagome found herself not being able to regain the relaxed state for sleep to take her,and so she further snuggled into him while looking into the night sky.

Silence filled the room only left with the company of her own thoughts that made her wonder what had gotten her mate so upset. Kagome's thoughts interupted the one sleeping quitely next to her beacuse he sensed his mate worry pour out of her in waves.

"What's wrong 'gome '?" Inuyasha grogily asked from behind

"I was just thinking about you,and I became worried over what made you so upset" Kagome sighed

Inuyasha kissed his mates forhead in appreciation for that how deeply that she cared for him but at the moment he wasn't ready to share that part of his past with her quite yet. So the hanyou rubbed small circles on Kagome's back and lovingly showed his affections for her that he knew himself to be luckily to knowing how patiently waiting his bitch was being in the time that her lips formed the question ,and he decided to give her something.

" I love you Kagome .. Thankyou for your concern for me ,for you will not know how much it does mean to me,and how fortunate I am to have you love me as much as you do..I was thinking about a painful time before I met you and and this room reminded me of it,but I am fine. I guess I am just chasing old ghosts ,and don't worry I will tell you once I cant get a handle over the sadness it brings knowing that you are near and by my side helps alot..Now you need to go to sleep . ."Inuyasha commanded before pulling her close and releasing a soft purring growl in his chest to flow from his lips as they rested on her bare shoulder.

In the morning the hanyou woke to the birds chirping outside his window and found him alone in the room with a small tray holding a small assortment of foods on it. Sitting up in his bed ,Inuyasha began to eat while wondering where his mate had wondered off he finished he began to dress and sniff out his mate ,although Inuyasha had a feeling that he already had a inkling where she might be. When he came to close in his mate's scent ,he noticed that something took a slightly different form,and it confused him with the slight change.

Leaping into the tree that he favored as a child unbeknownst to Kagome ,but he was awed that she was able to find it's hidden location. Kagome jumped in her dazed state while over looking the oncoming sunset,when two arms slowly snaked their way around her. Turning to look at that of her mate ,and catching his eyes casting a odd expression while Inuyasha lovingly took his love's presence as a comfort to him.

"I am surprised that you were clever enough to find my old hiding place .How did you?" Inuyasha whispered while inhaling her sweet scent.

Surrounding himself with her presence to calm his nervousness because of the strange abnormality within her natural Sakura and Honey ,combined with his pine scent ,also lingered a small speck of wasn't bad but the hanyou worried that she might be getting sick in reaction to her transformation.

" Hey ,you okay?" Inuyasha asked gently before kissing her forehead

"Yea ,I was just thinking of your question and how to answer it. When I couldn't go back to sleep ,I decided to walk around the grounds. When I came around here I felt the tree reminded me of you for whatever reason and I found that I was drawn to it. As I walked around and gotten out here all of a sudden I started feeling weird like my bond was trying to pull me back to you. On the way back I felt uneasy about leaving you while you slept so when I found this place I felt the comfort of you being near. When I climbed into it I felt closer to you at the time I didn't know why but now I do. "Kagome explained

Nodding slightly in response Inuyasha held onto her tighter and snuggled her body against hers. When he lowered his head to further comfort his mate as his fear became more prominant ,and nuzzled her while the tears flowed down his cheeks. In the moment he let his lips be placed on her neck ,where her shoulder met,and where his mating mark lied ,he noticed something that floored him with shock. Ignoring Kagome's first attempts to find out what the matter was but was silenced while Inuyasha himself was confirming something. When his worries were replaced with extreme happiness and contentment and the tears still came out as a slightly different calliber .Inuyasha was finally at the point of his life that he was happy,and she thought he was overprotective now just wait until his mate sees how her mate reacts now.

"For once nothing's wrong but something's right" Inuyasha whispered before kissing her lips.

Turning Kagome around in his embrace and squating lower to place his clawed fingers at the sides of her belly and laying little butterfly kisses on her small belly. After seeing what made his mood change so quickly because even though they were together sometimes he still find it hard to find the right words to say to convey them to his mate. This time however it didn't matter Inuyasha's actions told her loud and clear . Kagome ,his mate ,was expecting his pup.

"I love you Kagome " Inuyasha whispered from the place he sat now with her in his lap.

"I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome returned

The two sat in their favorite tree while watch as the suns rays completed the cycle of the suns rising ,sharing their love in celebration of the news. Inuyasha pulled her lips to his while rubbing her belly and dreaming of the day Kagome holding their child..The hanyou male, only hoped that he would help her though this without breaking his back from getting sat in the ground to much before he saw the day.. Both of their ears moving swiftly in anticipation as the winds blew past and tickling them.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

The Sacrifice Of A Priestess

~Chapter Seven~

Series Of Unfortunate Events Through *****it!

I don't own Inuyasha nor Wagon Wheel by Mumford & Sons, they are all by their the wivestales below are hilariouly often told but are false ,but very amusing*

"So rock me mama like a wagon wheel,Rock me mama anyway you feel,Hey mama rock me..  
Rock me mama like the wind and the rain,Rock me mama like a south-bound train,Hey mama rock me..."

~Wagon Wheel By Mumford and Sons~

The hanyou and his miko were at each others throats for the main part of the day ,not that they weren't happy with each other ,or that they were expecting a pup,but it was a clashing of two stubborn mates, and both showed merit for their actions. Inuyasha was being overbearingly protective with her, Kagome wanting some freedom, with having some private girl time,and was growing on her with need. It had to be about a dozen of sits and there wasn't a end or solution in sight .Inuyasha had to be what had to be literally up her ass ,and within Kagome's sights all of the time ,and it seemed even though they loved each other needed a break too.

Inuyasha had refused her want to leave his presence to bathe with Sango and with his growing overprotective nature kicking in at the time ,the hanyou just wasn't having it,Unless she was by his side,and that meant trouble ,at least for him. It wasn't just that he had to be near her it was always babying her so she wouldn't get hurt was wearing on the sanity of his mind when fearing everything that could possibly pose harm to her. The hanyou had even cut off their intimate moments since they found out and it was wearing on both of them through jealousy ,and just being pissed off in general from the stress.

" Inuyasha ! Sit ! Sit!" Kagome's voice boomed ,echoing against the nearby trees

"Wahhhhhhhhh! Dammit wench ! What the hell was that for ?" Inuyasha spat from with the hole in the ground

Mumbling some rant about stupid hanyous and raging hormones while on her trek towards the well,stomping all the way. The hanyou of course quickly peeled himself from his self made pit to stand ,lifting his nose with a growing smirk, and leapt through the trees towards the well . On the way he grabbed a fairly large tree from its roots to drop from above into the well before she caught onto having a chance to stop him with those horrid words, at least in his opinion. Once reaching the well , looking as though someone was watching him ,like a mad man, and finding nothing coming ,Inuyasha quickly thrusted the thick tree into the well ,effectingly blocking her path.

Kagome found her way into the clearing ,where the well stood ,and her hanyou in the branches of a said tree shoved into the well's lips,cutting of her escape. Inuyasha felt the heat of her anger towards the situation, not really thinking everything through at the time ,felt all of a sudden affraid of his said mate. Kagome never appeared so mad as she did now ,anything else would definately make her head explode for the red gleam it shown could rival any demon he knew,even his bastard of a brother.

"Oh Shit Kagome ..I didn't mean ..I I I love you baby..Please don't hurt me! " Inuyasha pleaded while stepping slowly away from his very pissed off mate.

"Oh Inuyasha?" Kagome sweetly sneered

"Yes Love ,did I tell you that you look beautiful today, or how much I love you ? Because I love you very much and you are very beautiful" Inuyasha squirmed while being advanced back into a tree.

" Are you glutton for punishment today ? Why ? Do you think I like Itting you all the time? .."Kagome seared on as hot trails of salt blazed down her cheek.

"Kagome , I am so sorry ..I didn't think everything through I just didn't... " Inuyasha started before he was interupted and threw himself at Kagome wrapping his arms around her to prevent the inevitable

"Inuyasha ! Just Sit! Sit Sit! Sit!Sit!" Kagome yelled before seeing what just had occured "Oh Shit ! Owww! "

"What are you talking about wench! Holy Shit! I think you broke my fucking back !...But since we are here for awhile ,whats wrong Kagome? Talk to me" Inuyasha moaned from underneath his expecting mate breaking the sit he tried to prevent not wanting to hurt her.

Once the spell broke at the same time Kagome broke down in violent sobs,and immediately Inuyasha painfully wrapped his arms around her. Softly emersing her with delicate kisses to encourage her to talk while soothing his own emotions. Kagome reaching up and grasping of his soft ears to rub within her gentle clawed fingers. A soft rumble emerged in his chest for her efforts .

"Kagome ,mate?" Inuyasha soothingly brushed his fingers across her cheek then lifted her eyes to face him.

"I am sorry Inuyasha ,I didn't mean to hurt you" Kagome sobbed

" It's okay I was only kidding I might be sore but I will be fine okay don't worry ..I am more concerned about you ..I know I can be a little overbearing but it's just the nature of who I am ..Do you know of all the shit that could seriously could hurt you or the pup?Have you even read any of those books that your mom gave you the last time we visited ? Seriously ,I don't know how you wenches can do it , I am a wreck over the crap that's in your books.." Inuyasha confessed

" Oh My god ,like what ,and no I haven't looked at them yet .Although maybe I shouldn't cause you worry enough for the both of us" Kagome stated suspisciously

"Well, lets see, there's Do not to take baths because germs could get into your vagina and be passed to the baby,Don't hold your hands above your head or the baby will become wrapped up in the cord and die,if you don't drink a lot of water that the baby will get dirty in the womb,A full moon was believed to cause a woman to go into labor and give birth,Don't kneel down while pregnant or the umbilical cordwill kink or wrap around the baby, or whatever, for some reason your not supposed to look at a lunar eclispe, and my personal favorite You shouldn't have sex/lift your hands over your head/touch your toes while pregnant" Inuyasha shyly whispered earning a strain of muffled gigles from his mate

" Whats so funny wench?"

"I am sorry Inuyasha ,if I would've known why you been insistant on driving me crazy ..I would've told you that those are wives tales that old ladies sit around and make it out of pure boredom to scare us younger people."

"What the hell ! You mean after all this, your to tell me that all was just bullshit and I was worrying over nothing, I got sat for nothing! That's it !I am going to kill him."Inuyasha stood and pulled Kagome up with him in a tight hug

"Who?"Kagome asked curiously

"Well your mom said Souta ..."Inuyasha sputtered before once again getting interupted

" What ...are ...you...doing? Inuyasha moaned in between kisses

"Taking advantage of you and drive you crazy" Kagome taunted with a wink before continuing her onslaught

" Kagome..."

"Inuyasha"

"You know your walking a dangerous path don't cha?"Inuyasha teasingly asked

"Hows that ? "Kagome inquired coyly

" For teasing your half demon mate with promises you can't keep "The hanyou mocked

"Oh ,no Inu ..I intend on finishing what I 'm starting"

"Carry on then ,but now your in trouble cause I don't intend on stopping ,you my dear are mine and nobody's going to help you"

" Ohh I am so scared the big bad doggy is going to make me submit to his every whim"

"GGGRRRR Ruff, be very affraid my bitch cause your big doggy has come to play with his mate " Inuyasha threatened by the time he had her pinned against the tree ,turning the tables before he lowered them to the grassy hill near the roots

"Hmmmm , Oh Kami ,Inuyasha ..I submit ..Take your bitch!"

" Damn Straight you will! Ohhh Shit !Dammit Kagome ! I can't hold on !..Fuck .."

"Kagome .."

"Inuyasha ..."

TBC...


End file.
